narutologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mei Uchiha
Ninja Info Card Full name: Mei Crystal Uchiha Nickname: Crystal or Mei Age: 17 Mother: ??? Father: Nagashi Uchiha Date Of Birth: July 1st 1995 Doujutsu: Sharingan (Stage 3) Chakra Nature(s): Fire Water Lightning Rank: Anbu Black Ops Village: Hidden Rain Village Rival: Aria Namikaze Awakening Mode: Rennegan Sword Mastery Description: At the age of 10 she was able to have sword mastery skills wit h just 1 hand.When she got older she was able to weild three at once one in her right hand one in her left and one in her mouth.When it comes to jutsu she is good but not a amster but when it comes to sword fighting she dosnt lose often.The only person that has ever bested her in swordfighting was her father.She has mastered fire and water style but lightning style is a bit difficult for her.But no matter what she will always keep on fighting.Her swords were made by her father special for chakra type.Since her older brother had the sharingan and so did her father the rennegan came natural to her.She took 3 years to fully learn how to master and control the rennegan.Her current level of control is bringing back dead souls to aid her in battle but her limit of people is 3.She is The Leader of the anbu black ops for the hidden rain village.One day she will be a great amegakure. Chapter 1: Academy Mei Genin Arc: Mei was excited that today she was graduating from the Academy and Becoming a Genin her older Brother Sora graduated one year ahead of her. When they were assigning Teams Mei was assigned Team 25, Aria Namikaze-Valliere, Saito Namikaze-Hiraga, and Mei Crystal Uchiha. Mei was happy to finally be in a squad. Everyone's Sensei came for them already, only Aria,Mei, and Saito were left. "Wheres Sensei... he takes too long." Saito whined. Aria yelled at him. "Urusai! Now Be more patient if you wanna become a great ninja you need to be patient." Mei was quiet the entire time they were fighting. They heard a knock on the door. "Sorry I'm late Louise kept telling me not to forget my things." In front of Aria was her own Father in a Jounin Suit. "Yo Lets head out to the Training Field." While on their way there Aria and Saito were silent. When they arrived at the Training Field Kento turned around. "Right I'm" Aria interupted him. "Kento Namikaze-Hiraga, although you like being called Kento Hiraga or some people call you the silver flame. Your Children are Aria Namikaze-Valliere, Me. Saito Namikaze-Hiraga my idiot brother here. Louise Valliere is your wife also our mother. Am I missing anything?" Kento laughed. "I wouldn't think of anything better then my own Daughter knowing my info." Kento walked to a Memorial. "Do you guys know what this is." Mei finnaly talked. "Thats a memorial for Heroes who died." Kento laughed a little. "Good although I wouldn't think that the Daughter of my old Rival Nagashi Uchiha would be in my Squad." Aria and Saito looked at Mei. "Your the Leader of Rain's Daughter?!" Mei giggle. "Yup, Mei Crystal Uchiha." Kento clapped. "Alright Tomarrow Meet here Early in the morning! Training Exercise!" Kento then used flying thunder god to teleport somewhere. "Alright Knowing Dad its going to be easy!" Saito looked Excited. The 1st Try at the Training Exercise: When Mei woke up She ate breakfast fried rice with pork. When She reached the Training Field Then waited for kento and aria and sensei."All Right The Training Excersise is A Battle! With your Sensei!" Kento pointed at himself with a smile. "But Everyone at once. Aria I believe you wanted to finnaly see if you could beat me in a battle of Katana. Saito I believe you said this would be easy, and Mei I'm sure you would like to see your Father's Rival in action so let us begin." In the begining they all charged at him but Aria knew what his plan was. Saito tried to tackle him but he disappered. "A Shadow Clone?" Kento was behind him. "Nice Try but you got to be faster then that." Aria attacked Kento with her Katanas "Great with the Katanas as if you had the Mark of Gandalfr yourself... but still can't lay a finger on me. My little girl is trying so hard hmm..?" Mei tried to get him from behind then he jumped. Their Katanas collided. "Get out of my Way!" Aria yelled. Mei Ignored her. Kento was behind them tapping his foot. "I'm waiting..." Aria did some Handsigns. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kento stood there. They heard Kento yell. "Fire Style:Disperse!" The flames disappeared. "H-How did you do that?!" Kento smiled. "Its an A-Rank Jutsu you'll learn it later when you get older." Saito ran behind Kento and grabbed his Katana. Saito's Mark of Gandalfr Glowed. "Hmph Your lucky you didn't need to make a contract with a Valliere to get that son." Kento made a Handsign. "Wind Style:Wind Blades!" His Hands were full of Air and they became Air. Then Kento's Mark Glowed. The winds then turned Blue. He charged at Saito. Saito also charged. Aria and Mei stayed there watching The Clangs of Blades. At the last moment Kento put a Flying Thunder god Formula on Saito then kicked him into the air. Usualy he would make two Rasengans and slammed it into his opponent but then Louise would kill him for doing that so he just punched him in the stomach into the ground. "Hiraga Style:Gandalfr Seal!" He slammed his Left hand into Saito's stomach and you could hear Saito's scream. "Tough Love Son..." He looked at Aria and Mei. "You guys Fail..." He looks down. You could hear Mei and Aria yell. "Eh?!" Kento looked at them with a serious Face. "One Word you guys should of used. TeamWork" Kento Tied Saito to the middle pole. "Aria and Mei you guys Get lunchboxes. Saito you get this Piece of Bread." In 2 Hours I'll let you guys try again. 2nd try at the Training Exercise: 2 Hours later Kento came back. "Hmph...We are ready to take you on kento-sensei" Kento gave them a Glare. "You Are?" Saito interupted. "We Are Ready Dad" MeiNodded with Saito. "Alright, I wanna see team Work." Kento was about to let Saito go when. Poof. Aria,Mei, and Saito were gone. "Huh?" Saito went behind him. "Hi Dad." He kicked him into the Air. Mei Punched him in the Stomach then kicked him higher into the Air. "Now Daddy!" Kento looked at Aria. "T25 Finisher!" She kicked him in the Stomach then kicked him higher. Aria Saito and Mei got together they all punched Kento in the chin at the same time. Kento was on the floor. "Alright we beat Dad!" Aria yelled. Saito and Mei also Cheered. They looked at Kento's body and it wasn't moving. "Daddy?" They ran to Kento his body wasn't moving. "Did we overdo it?" Aria shaked Kento. "Daddy..." Aria started to cry. There was a poof. "Huh?!" Kento was behind them. "Not Bad but still needs some work. But Good Job you guys Pass!" Aria got a smile and hugged her dad. "Our First Mission To The Hidden Rock Village Starts Tomarrow." The Stop To The Rain Village Before The Mission: The Next Day Team 25 Met at the Village Gate."We Have to go Northwest of Leaf so lets get going." Mei was looking as if something was wrong. "Mei whats wrong?" Mei was looking down. "Isn't The Way to The Rock village also have Rain close to it..?" Aria asked Kento. "Ya your right we could Probally Pass through there to get some supplies. Also we can meet Nagashi there. I'll Send A Messenger Hawk ahead of Time so he knows." He Summoned a Hawk and gave it the Letter. "Makes sure Nagashi gets this quick. We will arrive in about 2 Days." A Few hours later Aria twisted her knee. So Kento had to carry her. "You know you don't have to do this...dad" Kento smiled. "But your my little girl. A Fathers Job is to help his Children when they are in need of help. Also you have your mothers looks so I can't leave such a pretty girl alone without help." Aria Blushed. "Dad how much Farther till we get there?" Kento Went into Hawk Sage Mode. "I'd say a day and 2 hours." Saito sighed can't we rest...?" It started to Rain. "Okay good we are in The Hidden Grass country. Ya Lets set up Camp here." Kento had put together some Big Leaves together so Rain won't get on them. Lightning Roared. Aria Jumped. She started to Cry. "Whats wrong Aria Scared of Lightning? All that tough talk all because you are a master with Katanas and you can't stand Lightning." Kento was asleep already. So Aria went under his arm. Kento yawned. "Whats wrong Aria?" Lightning Roared and Aria clutched onto Kento arm. "You know your just like your mother..." Aria looked at Kento. "Really?" Kento nodded. "Was she afraid of lightning too?" Kento looked at her with the same smile. "No she just really clutched onto my arm like you are now" Kento looked held onto her hand. "So whats wrong? If you want you could sleep with me." Aria nodded and laid her head on his chest. She could hear Kento's voice before she fell asleep. "Yup, just like your mother..." The next day they were on the outskirts of Rain. "Alright! We are here! But its Raining!" Kento Facepalmed himself. "Thats why its called The Village Hidden in THE Rain Saito..." They entered The Village Hidden in The Rain.